You Didn't Have To Do That, You Know
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: During a little nighttime stroll around the Village of Bookend, Daring's trying to tell Apple how he really feels about her, but Apple's trying to tell him something herself. Will he really listen to her? Little Dapple one-shot. Includes fluff.


**"You Didn't Have To Do That, You Know"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or its characters. Ever After High, it's characters and the webtoon are owned by Mattel and the author of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale. Once again, here's another Daring Charming/Apple White fic that the rest of you will enjoy!**

**Warning: Prepare for a bit of fluffiness.**

* * *

A clear night fell around the Village of Bookend as two teenagers were sharing a walk among the bright colorful lights. It seemed very romantic at first, knowing these two weren't actually an item to begin with, but with the way they were holding hands, they might as well be a couple.

Daring Charming and Apple White were the two people that were sharing that romantic stroll. This was quite the image that Apple could get used to, concering that _the_ Daring Charming was destined to be her prince, due to her signing The Storybook of Legends. Despite Raven Queen's vow to change her destiny on Legacy Day, that still hasn't stopped Apple in believing that her Happily Ever After would come true someday.

Apparently, she didn't have anything to do on a Saturday night, so what better way to share a nice walk around the village with her 'destined' prince? Luckily for Apple, Daring didn't have much to do either. Concerning that Dexter and Hunter was driving him crazy with their shenanigans, he thought it was nice to get some fresh air himself.

Around their little stroll, Apple decided to do a little window shopping, yet she didn't have money. But that didn't matter to her one bit, since she just loved to look around and wish for the fine jewelry that she wanted. Heck, if Daring decided to be romantic, he would buy her a nice little locket and maybe some earrings with extra measure.

Good thing he decided to do just that, which made Apple White stare at her newly-bought items with such awe.

"Ohhhh, Daring!" She gushed, "Thanks for buying me these! I appreciate it so much!"

"Hey, it's the least I can do for a night quite like this." He smiled.

"You sure can." Apple chuckled.

Right before they kept on walking, the two watched as a brilliant, yet colorful fountain display attracted everyone around the village. What better way to make this evening better than to watch it full close.

"Look over there, there's a fountain display." Apple pointed out, "Let's go!"

"Okay, you don't need to rush me." Daring chuckled as Apple grabbed his hand and ran.

As soon as they got there, they were treated to a captivating show of huge geyser-like shots in various colors. One by one, the huge fountain blasts shot through the air right around 10 feet, therefore blocking out the entire sky, which were going a little muggy by the way. As if it was about to rain soon enough. But it didn't matter to both Daring and Apple. What mattered was that they were having the time of their life.

"This is magical, isn't it?" She smirked.

"Yeah." Daring nodded, "But you know what would make this even more magical?"

"What's that?"

And then, Daring pulled out a little white sheet of paper from his pocket and showed it to Apple.

"A poem." He replied.

"Um, Daring, are you sure this is the right time?" Apple raised an eyebrow, "I mean, in front of a thousand people?"

"Believe me, Apple," He stated, "This is the best time."

With Apple staying silent, Daring began reciting his little poem to her.

But suddenly, Daring noticed a little smudge on the sheet, covering the two letters that followed the word 'cree'. Apparently, it came from a drip of hair mousse that Daring used on himself, prior to this romantic stroll.

"Oh, sorry, there's seems to be a little smudge here." Daring muttered, "Here, let me handle this..."

Apple then butted right in, "Daring, I don't know if that's-"

"Don't worry, I got it off." He said, politely cutting her off.

After the smudge was now cleared off, Daring continued his little poem.

_Lovely, lovely Apple  
Oh how I decree-  
Your precious blue eyes  
Makes my heart warm with glee-_

Daring then got off again, but this time...

_*SMACK!*_

A pigeon swooped in and knocked Daring right in the head, knocking him down!

"My god!" Apple gasped, "Daring, are you okay?!"

"DAMN BIRD!" Daring shouted in pain, "Yeah, I'm alright, Apple. I got a steel plate on top of my head, anyway."

"Are you sure?" She raised her eyebrow again, "We should get you to a hospital, just in case. After all-"

"Apple, I'm alright." Daring said, stopping her for the moment, "I just need to tell you this poem, and that'll be it."

However, Apple looked up to the sky for some reason, and then looked back to Prince Daring himself as he continued his poem.

_Lovely, lovely Apple  
Oh how I decree  
Your precious blue eyes  
Makes my heart warm with glee  
Your beautiful voice  
Never fails to make me amiss  
With the love that I give to you  
I shall give you my everlasting-_

And then, a stream of pouring rain came down on the rest of the visitors and Daring, who was cut off yet again. To make matters worse, the entire shower of rain soaked the rest of Daring's poem to nothing but dripping ink. Daring went down on his knees and cringed in defeat, letting the rain laugh down on him.

Apple was smart enough to use her brain, letting out her Apple-colored umbrella and covering it all over her and Daring.

"W-what on earth just happened...?" Daring said, feeling lost for words.

"Daring, I sorta forgot to tell you all along..." Apple giggled, "It was gonna rain."

"But that can't be impossible," He shook his head, "I wanted this to be magical between you and me! But that bird and that mousse smudge and now the rain! I mean, I wanted this to be perfect, I wanted this to be romantic, I wanted this to be-"

But then, Daring was cut off by a unsuspecting kiss from Apple. Just the feeling of that Apple-scented kiss was enough to make Daring lose his breath and his ability to speak for a little while. After almost eight seconds of that short, yet sweet kiss, Apple gave him a smile.

"Ohhhh, Daring," She gushed, "You didn't have to do that, you know. I know you already like me."

"Y-y-yeah," Daring stuttered from the kiss, "I could f-f-feel the same thing."

"Let's find somewhere to dry up, okay?" Apple smiled to him.

"O-o-okay..." Daring stuttered again, showing his blush.

As soon as they got to a safe warm place to dry up, Daring realized what he knew. He realized that he didn't need to write a poem to tell Apple how he felt, but just being there with Apple was more than enough to realize how much he really meant to her.

* * *

**I have to say, this was very heartwarming and nice. Why on why, can't I stop writing this delicious Dapple fluff? I'm telling ya, it's like an addiction with no known cure. And to be fair, I think I like it! ^_^**

**Anyway, feedback's appreciated, now it's time for some delicious apple pie! Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm!**


End file.
